


Say You Won’t Let Go

by lunnatix_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boys In Love, Bring tissues, Character Death, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I can’t tag, I killed oikawa off again, I promise my next work will be happy, I’m sorry, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad, Sad Ending, Say you won’t let go, Soft Iwaizumi, Songfic, Volleyball Dorks in Love, We Die Like Men, but I was feeling sad, but not sorry, im sorry, just trust me okay, major angst, this is why we can’t have nice things, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnatix_x/pseuds/lunnatix_x
Summary: Songfic AU. - Oikawa is in hospital, and all Iwaizumi wants is for him to be happy.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Say You Won’t Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It’s my birthday, yay! And I decided to write some angst~ Yes, I know I write enough angst but I promise this is the last one. I have a coffee shop au coming up and that one is basically angst free :)
> 
> This is unedited, unbeta’d, and it’s currently 1:10am as of me writing this so I apologise for any mistakes but I don’t care anymore.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I’ve been working on for the past four hours! ❥ 
> 
> TW: Major character death

Hajime woke up to the sounds of coughing followed by something being flushed down the toilet. He turned to his side, letting out a quiet groan and looked at the clock on the wall.  _ 2:56am. _ He pushed himself up and allowed his eyes to adjust to the lighting before walking into the bathroom to see Tooru hunched over the toilet bowl, vomiting.   
  
He swallowed the bile that was forcing its way out of his mouth and crouched beside the setter, putting his hand on his back. Mornings were usually like this, ever since Tooru had been admitted to the hospital and began chemotherapy. Sure, Hajime would make fun of Tooru, but in reality, he couldn’t be prouder of the boy.   
  
Tooru spat into the bowl one last time before flushing it and leaning back against Hajime, breathing heavily. Hajime grabbed a tissue and dabbed at Tooru’s mouth to clean off any remaining vomit.   
  
“You good?” He asked, moving his arm around Tooru’s waist.    
  
“Mm.” Tooru hummed. “Sorry for waking you.”   
  
Hajime threw the tissue into the bin and frowned. “I told you, you don’t have to be sorry about anything.”   
  
Tooru turned to look at Hajime and gave him a small smile. Hajime could feel his heart skip a beat as he instinctively pulled Tooru closer to him, the setter resting his head along the crook of Hajime’s neck. Hajime tightened his hold on the boy and kissed his head lightly.   
  
“Are you okay now?”   
  
“Mmhm.” Tooru nodded, his voice muffled. “Stay until morning, Iwa-chan? It’s cold and lonely without you.”   
  
Hajime smiled. “I’m already here aren’t I? You should go get some rest, can you stand?”   
  
Tooru nodded and pulled away from Hajime who stood up and held a hand to help Tooru. The boy accepted and was pulled up off the ground onto his shaky legs. It was in that light that Hajime saw him clearly. His skin was paler than it already was, and dark bags were under his eyes. His shirt that used to fit perfectly was now slightly baggy, and he had clearly lost some muscle mass.   
  
But despite that, his brown hair was still soft and perfect. His smile was still beautiful and perfect, easily making Hajime’s heart beat faster. Despite everything, he was still Tooru.  _ Hajime’s _ Tooru.   
  
Hajime held Tooru’s hand and led them to the hospital bed. He could now see all the machines, glowing different shades of green and blue. He could see the machine next to Tooru’s bed with a mask that helped him breathe when he needed it most.   
  
He could see that Tooru did not belong here. He belonged outside, on the court, in the fields, under the sun that shone just as brightly as he did. He belonged with the trees, with the sky, not stuck inside confined within four walls.   
  
Hajime laid down on the bed, leaving some space to his right for Tooru to crawl into. The bed was too small to fit the two of them comfortably, but it beat going home to an empty room and sleeping kilometres apart.   
  
Tooru snuggled against Hajime’s chest, feeling the other breathing lightly. Hajime moved his hand to Oikawa’s head and began stroking it softly.    
  
“Iwa-chan.” Tooru mumbled quietly. Hajime hummed in response. “Sing me a song.”   
  
Hajime chuckled as he felt Tooru melt onto his body. He didn’t have the best singing voice, but the only thing that mattered was that Tooru liked it; and it helped him go to sleep. He continued stroking Tooru’s hair as he started singing their song.   
  
“I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough. We danced the night away, we drank too much. I held your hair back when you were throwing up.”   
  
He heard Tooru’s soft snores as he smiled and kissed him softly on his head.    
  
“Then you smiled over your shoulder, for a minute I was stone-cold sober. I pulled you closer to my chest. You asked me to stay over, I said I already told you...” His voice cracked and he felt a warm tear roll down his cheek. He buried his face in Tooru’s soft hair.  _ It’s okay.  _ He told himself.  _ We’re going to be okay. _ _  
_   
_ “I think that you should get some rest.” _ _  
_   
*   
  
“Oi, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi yelled from across the court to where Oikawa was talking with Irihata, their new coach. Oikawa turned to him and flashed a smile before presumably saying goodbye to Irihata and walking over to Iwaizumi. “What did he say?”   
  
Oikawa grinned from ear to ear. “We both made the first string!” He exclaimed happily, grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm and dragging him to the locker room. “This means we’re going to play together again, Iwa-chan!”   
  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance but deep down he felt the same giddy happiness that Oikawa wasn’t afraid to show. Deep down he was afraid that they wouldn’t be playing together anymore, but it turns out he didn’t need to worry much at all.   
  
Although he would never admit it, volleyball without Oikawa was like the night sky without the stars. Sure, it would still be there, and he could look up at it anytime, but it wouldn’t be as beautiful as it could be.   
  
_ Shit _ . Iwaizumi thought.  _ Did I just call Oikawa beautiful? _ _  
_ _  
_ He could feel his ears heating up as he looked to the setter removing his shoes beside him. Oikawa was a brat. He was snobby, self-obsessed and stupid.  _ Stupidly beautiful. _ _  
_   
Iwaizumi couldn’t make himself deny it. He knew that Oikawa wasn’t the same booger nosed crybaby that he knew as a child. He also knew that Oikawa was mildly more attractive than many people their age. Girls had always thrown themselves at him, and although that annoyed Iwaizumi to bits, he could still understand why.   
  
“Oi, Iwa-chan, stop spacing out!”    
  
He turned to the boy who was wearing his signature smile. He tugged at Iwaizumi’s shirt. “C’mon, let’s go home.”   
  
Iwaizumi forced himself to nod as he stood up from the bench and grabbed his duffel bag, following Oikawa out of the gym. The two walked side-by-side like they usually did, all the way home.   
  
Around halfway through their walk, Oikawa had pulled out an iPod - which Iwaizumi realised was the same pink iPod Oikawa’s sister had - and plugged in his earbuds, offering one to Iwaizumi.   
  
Iwaizumi plugged it into his ear as he heard a familiar song being played. It was Oikawa’s favourite song, the same song he played on repeat whenever he could. Iwaizumi felt himself getting lost with the lyrics as the world blended around him and eventually, it felt as though the only thing that mattered were the song, him and Oikawa.   
  
_ “I knew I loved you then, but you never know. ‘Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I knew I needed you, but I never showed. But I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old. Just say you won’t let go.” _ _  
_ _  
_ *   
  
Hajime walked down the hospital hallway that he was all too familiar with. He had promised Tooru that he’d visit as much as possible, which turned out to be once a week since he had final exams coming up, followed by the pressure of going to university. Still, he had made it his routine to study as much as he could on Saturday’s so that he could spend the whole Sunday with Tooru.   
  
He smiled politely at nurses who knew him too well for someone who wasn’t a patient. (One nurse even told him that they started giving him the nickname ‘Tooru’s Boy’, which he had nothing against, it was true after all). He was just as much Tooru’s boy as Tooru was Hajime’s.   
  
He knocked three times on Tooru’s door before opening it. Said boy was looking out the open window. Two tiny birds were chirping on the windowsill, flying away when Hajime walked in.   
  
Tooru turned and frowned. “You scared them away, Iwa-chan!” He exclaimed, pouting exaggeratedly.    
  
“I’m sorry.” Hajime smiled, holding a plastic bag in his hand as he sat over to Tooru’s bed. The boy had wires connected to him again, and he was wearing his mask. Hajime frowned. “Did something happen?”   
  
“No,” Tooru mumbled in reply, “I just had some trouble breathing, but I’m fine now!” He exclaimed, smiling widely. With just that smile Hajime felt himself falling in love all over again. “What’s in the bag?” Tooru asked.   
  
“Oh right.” Hajime said, forgetting about it. He pulled out a container with some homemade milk bread that his mother had made the day prior.   
  
_ “I made them especially for Tooru!” _ She had said with her flour covered face. (She wasn’t exactly the best at baking but somehow always ended up with amazing final products.)  _ “I’m sure he’s so sick of the hospital food right now, did I ever tell you how shit it was. When I had you I was stuck there for nearly a whole week eating that rat poison!” _ _  
_   
_ “Mum,” _ Hajime had laughed,  _ “I get it, I’ll bring it to him tomorrow.” _ _  
_   
“Mum made it for you.” Hajime said, opening the container and watching Tooru’s eyes light up. “She said you were probably sick of hospital food by now.”   
  
Tooru’s face scrunched up in disgust as Hajime laughed, taking that as an answer to whether hospital food was really that bad or not. (Hajime had the pleasure of never needing to stay in the hospital for too long, so he never had to eat the food.)   
  
“Can you eat?” Hajime asked, referring to Tooru’s mask.   
  
“Yeah, I told you I’m fine, I just needed some assistance earlier.” Tooru said, removing the mask. “Feed me, Iwa-chan?”   
  
Hajime rolled his eyes. “If that’s the case then give me a second.”   
  
He reached into the bag again and pulled out a DVD copy of ‘Pacific Rim’, Tooru’s favourite movie. He watched Tooru’s eyes light up again. “Did you bring that for me?”   
  
“Who else?” Hajime snorted. “I would never let myself be caught watching this otherwise.”   
  
Tooru pouted. “Pacific Rim is a great movie! You just can’t accept that it’s better than Godzilla.”   
  
Hajime rolled his eyes. “Godzilla will always be better than Pacific Rim, you’re delusional.”   
  
It was Tooru’s turn to roll his eyes as Hajime put the CD into the player and turned the TV on. He made his way back to the bed as Tooru moved over to make space for him. He sat beside the setter who immediately snuggled into him like a pillow.   
  
Hajime took the milk bread and broke a piece off, feeding it to Tooru. The two stayed like that for the rest of the night, until the movie was finished and Hajime turned the TV off. He laid back down onto the bed, where Tooru appeared to be sleeping.   
  
Or at least, he thought it was until he felt a hand grab his own. He was startled, but open realising the hand was Tooru’s, he felt himself calm down. Holding the hand tighter, he raised it to his lips and kissed it lightly, squeezing it three times before closing his eyes and slowly falling into a dreamless sleep.   
  
_ “I’ll wake you up with some breakfast in bed. I’ll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head. And I’ll take the kids to school, wave them goodbye. And I’ll thank my lucky stars for that night.” _ _  
_   
*   
  
Iwaizumi couldn’t believe he was doing this. After years of pining and confused feelings, he had finally decided to tell Oikawa how he felt. It was the first day of their second year of high school, and with the help of Makki and Mattsun, he decided to ask Oikawa to go to a  _ hanami _ picnic with him.   
  
He knew that Oikawa loved  _ sakura _ , and he wanted him to enjoy it while they could.   
  
“Go on, bro.” Makki whispered in Iwaizumi’s ear as he pushed the latter lightly on the back. The two were currently hiding behind a wall and in front of them stood Oikawa, talking with some of their juniors. “This is your chance!”   
  
Iwaizumi felt his ears heat up as he turned to yell at Makki, only to notice that Mattsun was there too.   
  
“He’s right, Iwa.” Mattsun said, smirking. “You should go ask him now before it’s too late.”   
  
Iwaizumi stuttered to form a sentence but failed to do so, resulting in him covering his face with his hands instead.  _ Shit _ . He thought.  _ How pathetic is this? I can’t even ask him out without freaking out about it... in front of Makki and Mattsun no less! _ _  
_   
“Hey Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, walking over to them with a raised brow. Their juniors were snickering behind him. Iwaizumi glared at them.  _ Those snitches. _ “Are you okay? You look constipated.”   
  
Iwaizumi flicked Oikawa in the forehead. “Oh shut up, Shittykawa, I don’t look constipated.”   
  
“You totally do.” Makki laughed behind him.   
  
“Yeah you totally do.” Mattsun agreed.   
  
Iwaizumi shot them a glare as they started snickering and ran away. Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa and rubbed the back of his neck. “Did you need something, Crappykawa?”   
  
Oikawa shook his head. “Nah, they just said you looked like you wanted to talk to me.”   
  
Iwaizumi bit his lip.  _ Why is this so fucking hard to do?! _ _  
_   
“Okay fine... I do want to talk to you.” He managed to say, cursing himself for sounding so unsure.   
  
Oikawa went silent. “Is it bad?”   
  
“What?” Iwaizumi said, shooting his head up. “Of course it isn’t, why would you think that?”   
  
“Oh,” Oikawa mumbled, “it’s just that whenever you want to talk to me it’s usually about something serious or something that I’m doing wrong.”   
  
Iwaizumi wanted to tell him that _ there was nothing wrong _ .  _ That you could never do anything wrong in my eyes _ . But instead, he got it over and done with. “This weekend.” He suddenly blurted out. “Let’s have a  _ hanami _ picnic.”    
  
Oikawa looked shocked before a grin grew on his face. Iwaizumi cursed himself because he knew he was probably as red as a tomato right now. “Iwa-chan~ are you asking me on a date?” Oikawa teased, laughing.   
  
Iwaizumi nodded. “Yes.” He muttered. “I am.”   
  
Oikawa’s smile fell off his face as he turned red. “O-oh, actually?” Iwaizumi nodded. “Well... well then. Okay- okay sure. Sure.”   
  
Iwaizumi tried to keep a smile from showing on his face. “Okay... uh, I’ll meet you outside your house at 6... yeah?”   
  
Oikawa grinned. “Yeah.”   
  
*   
  
Iwaizumi tore at his closet, looking for something that was even the slightest bit formal. However, he had never been one for fashion and the only formal thing he owned was a suit - which was obviously overdressing - so he had resorted to asking his mother for some help.   
  
She somehow managed to pick out an outfit in less than half the time it took Iwaizumi to destroy his closet. It was a simple light grey shirt and dark grey pants with a black coat on top.    
  
“I can’t believe my boy is finally going on a real date!” She exclaimed during her rant about how she had wanted Tooru and him to get together for so long. “Oikawa-san used to always say you guys were too young, but haha! She was wrong! Now she owes me dinner!”   
  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Mum, you can continue your rant later, I need to meet Oikawa at 6.”   
  
“Okay, okay, I’ll let you go.” She smiled, kissing Hajime on his forehead. “Have fun, yeah?”   
  
“We will.”   
  
*   
  
“Ooh! Iwa-chan! Look at all the lanterns!” Oikawa happily exclaimed, skipping ahead of Iwaizumi on the gravel pathway. Being in the countryside, they couldn’t attend a proper fancy  _ hanami _ festival, however their town did their best. The night sky was dark above them, stars glowing brightly. The moon was a crescent in the sky, showing off it’s Cheshire smile.   
  
Lanterns had been laid out along the footpaths and by the trees, above them standing beautiful sakura trees. Petals were already falling, scarcely covering the ground, and the cool breeze made their branches sway towards the wind.   
  
It was a perfect spring day; not too hot, not too cold.   
  
Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa who was like a giddy child at a festival for the first time. Well, he was a child at a festival. Iwaizumi took a moment to admire him, his tall yet frail frame, the beige turtleneck that made Iwaizumi’s heart flutter around, the coat that he had begrudging brought along because Iwaizumi had told him it was supposed to get cold later in the night.   
  
_ Yeah _ , Iwaizumi thought.  _ Perfect _ .   
  
“Oi, Crappykawa.” He called out. Oikawa turned to him, the goofy grin plastered to his face. “Let’s find a place to set up and let’s eat.”   
  
Oikawa nodded and skipped along. Iwaizumi clutched the picnic basket slung on his arm and followed the taller boy. The two eventually found a spot by the lake where they set up their things.   
  
Iwaizumi laid down the picnic blanket, placing the basket and numerous other heavy objects on the corners so it wouldn’t fly away. He opened the basket and pulled out some  _ okonomiyaki _ that his mother had prepared for this specific occasion.   
  
The two ate mostly in silence. But it was a comfortable silence. Neither of them wanted to talk. They just wanted to  _ be _ .    
  
After they finished, they sat together, watching the ripples in the lake.   
  
“Hey Iwa-chan?” Oikawa spoke. Iwaizumi could barely hear him, he spoke lower than a whisper.   
  
He turned to Oikawa. “Hm?”   
  
Oikawa turned to him in return and smiled a real,  _ genuine _ smile. A smile reserved for Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi only. And  _ oh god _ , did it make him feel things. “Thank you... for taking me here.”   
  
Iwaizumi felt his heart fly out his chest as he continued to stare at Oikawa. Oikawa, in the moonlight. Oikawa, sitting beside him. Oikawa, sitting so close that he could just-   
  
He felt his lips touch Oikawa and at that moment, everything just flew out of the window. He tilted his head to get a better angle, raising his hand to Oikawa’s chin as he deepened the kiss. At that moment, nothing mattered. It was just him. Just him and Oikawa.   
  
When they parted, Oikawa rested his head against Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi realised he was crying.    
  
“Are you okay?”   
  
He moved his arms to hug the other boy tightly. “Yes... I just... oh god. I’m so  _ relieved _ .”   
  
Iwaizumi hummed and hugged the boy as tightly as he could. Deep down, he was relieved too. Relieved that Oikawa didn’t think of him as disgusting, and relieved that he in fact felt the same way.   
  
Iwaizumi went to speak when a familiar song started playing from one of the speakers.   
  
_ “When you looked over your shoulder, for a minute, I forget that I'm older. I wanna dance with you right now.” _ _  
_   
“Hey.” He chuckled against Oikawa’s hair. “It’s your song.”   
  
“Silly, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa chuckled back. “It’s  _ our _ song now, isn’t it?”   
  
_ “Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever. And I swear that everyday'll get better. You make me feel this way somehow.” _ _  
_   
*   
  
“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked one day while Hajime was studying on the table in his hospital room. Hajime simply hummed in response. “Do you think we’ll get married one day?”   
  
Hajime shrugged. “I mean, yeah sure, if you want to. We’ve been together our whole lives anyway, I don’t think marriage is necessary for us.”   
  
“That’s not what I mean.”   
  
Hajime perked his head up and felt his heart drop when he realised that Tooru was crying. He dropped his pencil and walked over to the bed, immediately engulfing the boy in a hug. Tooru buried his face in Hajime’s shirt, clutching the fabric tightly.   
  
“Don’t talk like that.” He said, feeling his voice crack. “You’re going to get better, okay? You’re going to get out of here, we’ll play volleyball together again, we’ll go for walks on the beach at sunset like you always want to, we’re going to get married and grow old together. We’re going to adopt children - two boys - and we’re going to see them grow up and just-” He was crying too. “Just don’t talk like that.”   
  
“Don’t do that... Hajime.” Tooru sobbed, clutching Hajime’s shirt tighter. “Don’t give me hope.”   
  
Hajime was sobbing now too. “I’m- I’m not giving you hope... I’m telling you the truth. I never lie to you... right? I’ve never lied to you?”   
  
Tooru nodded slowly.    
  
“Then I’m not lying when I say right now that Oikawa Tooru, I love you.” Hajime cried. “I love you so, so much. I could never imagine life without you. I love you more than anything in this world, and I want you to marry me.”   
  
To Hajime’s surprise, Tooru started laughing. “That-” he sniffed, “was a shitty proposal... Iwa-chan.”   
  
“But I just asked you, didn’t I..? So... is that a yes?” Hajime asked carefully, trying to hide his sobs.   
  
“S-silly.” Tooru mumbled. “You don’t have any rings. You can’t propose to me without rings.”   
  
Hajime chuckled as best as he could. “If I get you a ring... will you say yes?”   
  
“Of course.” Tooru sniffed. “I want a wedding by the beach. With just you, me, maybe Mattsun and Makki... our parents of course... maybe the Seijoh volleyball team, oh, and those nice nurses that always say hi to me-”   
  
Hajime laughed half heartedly. “Calm down, we can’t make the wedding guest list without the rings.”   
  
Tooru nodded. “Okay.”   
  
That night, Hajime began his planning. He got himself and Tooru two silver band wedding rings: one with an alien engraved in it for Tooru, and one with a Godzilla for himself. He picked out a day when he knew everyone was free, and asked the hospital for permission to let Tooru out.   
  
With everything in place, the day finally came.   
  
He walked into Tooru’s room, a wide smile on his face. Tooru raised a questioning brow before he was whisked out of the room in a wheelchair and put into Hajime’s car.   
  
“Iwa-chan, seriously, what’s going on?” Tooru asked. “Are we allowed outside?”   
  
“Of course, dumbass,” Hajime replied, “do you think they’d let you out if we weren’t?”   
  
“Then where are we going.”   
  
“That’s a surprise.”   
  
The two continued driving until eventually they reached the coast of Japan. Just in time for sunset. Hajime walked out of the car and opened Tooru’s door. The boy was looking outside the window, tears welling at his eyes as they realised where they were.   
  
“You took me to the beach.” Tooru said with a breathless voice.   
  
“Of course I did. Do you need your wheelchair or do you think you can walk?” Hajime asked.   
  
“I think I can walk. No promises that I won’t get tired quickly though.” Tooru replied honestly. Hajime merely nodded and held a hand out for Tooru to take.   
  
The two walked down to the beach and walked hand in hand along the water’s edge. The water was cold and tickled their feet as the waves came towards the shore, but the two took no mind and simply continued walking.   
  
After a while, they reached the spot and Hajime noticed the figures of a group of people appearing in the distance. He noticed Tooru recognised them immediately.   
  
“Mum?” He asked. “Dad?”   
  
Tooru felt like crying again as he recognised more faces that he hadn’t seen in a long time. The entire  _ Aoba Johsai _ volleyball club were there, including their coaches, as well as the two nurses that Tooru adored most. He turned to Hajime to ask him what was going on when he realised the boy was on his one knee.   
  
He raised a hand to his mouth as tears started to fall down.   
  
“Oikawa Tooru, I’ve known you since you were a snotty nosed brat and possibly even before then.” Hajime spoke. He tried to keep his voice as steady as he could.    
  
“I’ve been with you through thick and thin, and I want to continue to be there no matter what. I want to be there to pick you up when you fall down, I want to be there when you win nationals, when you become a professional volleyball player. I could never imagine life without you, and I want to be there with you forever. So... Tooru... will you marry me?”   
  
Tooru nodded, tears continuing to fall. “Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes.” He managed to squeak out as Hajime slid a silver band onto his finger and kissed him passionately.   
  
When they parted, Tooru wiped at his tears with his sleeves. “You could’ve warned me, I wasn’t prepared for this.”   
  
“I thought it was obvious.” Hajime simply responded.   
  
Tooru laughed through his tears. “So is this a wedding or just the proposal?”   
  
Hajime grinned. “Why do you think your parents are here? Your dad wanted to walk you down the isle.”   
  
“And I wanted to marry you guys!” Mattsun exclaimed from the back, resulting in everyone laughing. Mattsun looked offended. “What’re you all laughing at? I read so many books for this! I read the Bible too!”   
  
“He did.” Makki confirmed. “It was concerning, we’re not even Christian.”   
  
“I need to be educated, ‘Hiro.”   
  
“Sure, Issei.”   
  
“Anyway!” Hajime called to get the attention back to him. He turned to Tooru. “You still need to put my ring on me, you know?”   
  
Tooru laughed. “Of course I do.”   
  
After some preparation, Tooru and Hajime finally stood in front of each other, a sniffling crowd behind while Mattsun ‘married’ them. Hajime was surprised he actually managed to pull it off, and although it took a lot of phone calls and messages, it was all worth it in the end.   
  
He was getting married to the only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It may not be the most flashy wedding, but it was all they needed to be happy.   
  
“Do you, Oikawa Tooru, take Hajime Iwaizumi to be your not-so-lawfully wedded husband?” Mattsun asked.   
  
“I do.” Tooru chuckled, sliding Hajime’s ring onto his finger.   
  
“Do you, Iwaizumi Hajime, take Oikawa Tooru to be your not-so-lawfully wedded husband?” Mattsun asked Hajime.   
  
Hajime smiled. “I do.”    
  
“You may kiss the bride- I mean husband.”   
  
Hajime laughed as he kissed Tooru again, making sure he treated it as though it were their last. Cheers were heard behind them as well as a couple of tears - courtesy of their parents. When they parted, he rested his forehead against Tooru’s and laughed.   
  
“Was it good?”   
  
Tooru sniffed. “I can’t believe you actually did that.”   
  
Hajime shook his head. “I love you, you know that right?”   
  
“I love you too.” Tooru cried, putting his arms behind Hajime’s neck and kissing him again. Hajime held Tooru’s waist and kissed him back, pouring all of his love into the one action.   
  
That night, they were all sitting by a small campfire, enjoying the ambience of the ocean waves beside them. They had brought some food to share before they all went their separate ways, and that was when Hajime pulled out a guitar.   
  
Tooru started at him. “You don’t even know how to play guitar.” He stated.   
  
“Kindaichi had to teach me.” Hajime explained, laughing as he put the capo on the third fret and started strumming. Tooru started crying for the hundredth time that day as he recognised the song.   
  
“It’s our song...”   
  
“I'm so in love with you, and I hope you know.” Hajime sang, hoping the hours of practice helped. “Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold. We've come so far my dear, look how we've grown. And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go.”   
  
Tooru chuckled as he whispered the last sentence with him.    
  
“Just say you won't let go.”   
  
*   
  
_ I wanna live with you _ _  
_ _ Even when we're ghosts _ _  
_ _ 'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most _ _  
_   
*   
  
Hajime ran through the hospital hallways like his life depended on it. It was Tuesday morning, and he had received a phone call asking him to come to the hospital immediately. He had packed his bags and ran out of the building before anyone could say anything.   
  
He decided not to take the elevator, instead running up the stairs as fast as he could. Only one thing ran through his mind.   
  
_ Not him, please, anything but him. _ _  
_   
He pushed open the hospital door to see Tooru’s parents along with his standing away from the hospital bed, crying. He could feel his heart drop.    
  
“Hajime...” His mother whispered, walking to him and hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”   
  
“Mum...” Hajime whispered back, his voice quivering. “What’s going on..?”   
  
“You...” His mother couldn’t keep her façade up as she started bawling and walked out of the room, Hajime’s father in tow. The Oikawa’s were the next to approach him.   
  
“Thank you... Hajime.” Mrs. Oikawa sobbed. “Thank you so much for making him the happiest boy alive... thank you.”   
  
They too left the room, leaving Hajime with the sound of the machines. Except, there was no sound. There was no beeping, no churning, nothing,   
  
He swallowed his saliva and walked over to the bed where Tooru laid down. “H-hey, Shittykawa... wake up...”   
  
_ No, no, no. _ _  
_   
“Shittykawa...” He said, his voice getting louder and angrier. “Please, this isn’t funny anymore.”   
  
_ He’s not- he’s not gone- he’s just asleep- he’s just- _ _  
_   
“OIKAWA!” He screamed, kneeling against the bed, tears furiously falling down his face. “Tooru...” he whispered. “Please. Please. Please. Please tell me this is just a joke... please...”   
  
He sobbed harder, grabbing Tooru’s hand, realising how cold he was. He looked up at his face. He was so pale, so cold, so empty... but he was so beautiful. Even in death, he was beautiful.   
  
Hajime cried more as he caressed Tooru’s cheek, raising his hand to bring it to his own cheek. The metal band he wore was still around his fingers, and he looked so, so peaceful.   
  
Hajime’s voice cracked as he tried to speak. “I'm gonna love you 'til... My lungs give out... I promise 'til death we part like in our vows.”   
  
He sobbed and buried his head against the bed’s mattress.   
  
“So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows... Finally it's just you and me 'til we're grey and old... Just say you won't let go...”   
  
_ “Hey Iwa-chan?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What do you want?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I love you!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Tch.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Aren’t you going to say it back?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Fine... I love you too... Tooru.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Haha! I love you, Hajime.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I love you.” _ _  
_   
**“Just say you won’t let go.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hanami - flower viewing, generally associated with cherry blossom viewing but it can be also be used to refer to plum flower viewing 
> 
> Okonomiyaki - a Japanese savoury pancake, is a traditional food eaten during a hanami festival  
>    
> Aoba Johsai - bluecastle, the name of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s school
> 
> EXTRA NOTES:  
> \- although not explicitly stated, Oikawa does have lung cancer. I didn’t want to dwell on the details, but considering his symptoms and the fact that he does chemotherapy, he most likely has stage III or stage IV lung cancer  
> \- some of the Japanese traditions (like hanami) might not be accurate, but I did my best to research especially considering that it’s 1am  
> \- I was listening to ‘say you won’t let go’ and came up with this idea and no, I am not sorry
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
